


Crossover challenge

by UnicornsAreFish789



Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Multiple Fandoms, challenge, some shots may not be good, this is gonna be crazy...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsAreFish789/pseuds/UnicornsAreFish789
Summary: I have this idea that may get pretty weird. On the first chapter, I have a list of fandoms that I have been in or I currently am in. Readers will then choose two fandoms from the list and I will do my best to make a crossover one shot out of it, even if those fandoms have nothing to do with each other. Have fun! :)





	Crossover challenge

Amulet

Avatar The Last Airbender  
Brotherband  
Danganronpa  
Danny Gonzalez  
Deltora Quest  
Game Grumps  
Harry Potter  
How to train your dragon  
Hunger Games  
Jacksfilms  
Milo Murphy’s Law  
My little pony  
Pewdiepie  
Phineas and Ferb  
Pokemon  
Ranger’s Apprentice  
Skylanders  
Spooky’s Jumpscare Mansion  
Steven Universe  
The Promised Neverland  
The Dragon Prince  
Thomas Sanders  
Undertale  
Voltron Legendary Defender  
Yandere simulator

Will add more to the list soon


End file.
